Quarantine
by Eliza Lupin
Summary: 15th Division is once again under Quarantine but this time the risks are much higher


Quarantine

**A/N I thought I'd try to add the the dwindling collection of McSwarek stories. **

**The events of Season 5 all occurred except for the sonogram debacle. **

Chapter 1

_"What does it say?" _

_"Nothing. It hasn't been two minutes yet." _

_"Why is it taking so long?"_

_"It's not taking too long; It's barely been two minutes."_

_"So you're saying time is up?"_

_"No it hasn't been two minutes yet."_

_"How about now?"_

_"McNally you need to calm down."_

_"I can't calm down Sam. This is a very big deal-"_

_"I know it's a big deal."_

_"We could be parents Sam. _Parents._ With like a child."_

_"I know."_

_"How are we gonna do that? We both have jobs and-_

_"McNally."_

_"-are we going to get a nanny or maybe my dad could help out but that might be a lot for him and I can't ask him to do that-"_

_"McNally."_

_"What?"_

_"We'll figure it out."_

_"Sam?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What does it say?"_

_"You sure you want to know?"_

_"Sam!"_

_"Okay."_

_"Well?"_

_"It's positive."_

_"We're - We're having a baby?"_

_"We're having a baby."_

Sam and Andy were happy. Blissfully happy in fact. They hadn't told anybody their news and were perfectly content to keep it a secret for a little while longer. Sure, Sam had tried to persuade Andy to take a desk job but she was adamant that she'd remain on the streets for as long as possible. They eventually came to the compromise that Andy would ride the desk once everyone at 15 knew why. Sam had tried to put up a better fight but instead decided to leave the decision up to Andy - purely to avoid being kicked out of bed.

So it was a secret. A happy exciting secret that couldn't possibly be a problem. At all.

* * *

Since being trapped in a car attached to a bomb, Duncan Moore had latched himself onto his savior - Nick Collins. Nick didn't mind being stalked by the Rookie when it involved free coffee and bagels but when they were on a call and he was tripping over himself trying to 'help' - Nick got frustrated.

As was the case on a breezy Tuesday morning. They had been called to a deserted car lot where a woman had reported a loud intoxicated man shouting profanities in hearing range of her young children.

Once they had spotted the man, who was aggressively kicking a trash can, Nick jumped out of the squat car and approached him, Duncan on his heels.

"Sir!" Duncan barked at the man, making him jump in surprise.

"Officers. How may I be of assistance." The man slurred.

Duncan glanced at Nick and he gestured to continue.

"We had a report of a disturbance. Bit early to start drinking, huh?" Duncan asked.

"Drinking? Who's been drinking? I haven't been drinking. Have you been drinking? Can I have some?" The man was visibly swaying.

"So you wouldn't object to a breathalyzer?" Nick questioned.

The man shrugged.

"Duncan, fetch the kit." Nick ordered. Duncan quickly did as he was asked and handed it to him.

"No!" The man shouted suddenly taking a step backwards.

"No? But I thought you hadn't been drinking." Nick told him, outstretching his arm

"No!" The man repeated and knocked Nick's hand, making him drop the device.

"That's it." Duncan shouted. "You're under arrest for drunk and disorderly and assaulting an officer."

"No, Duncan wait." It was probably foolish to arrest the man for something so minor but Duncan already had the man in handcuffs and looked at him worriedly. Nick didn't want to embarrass his Rookie so instead muttered "Get him in the car."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

Andy McNally was stuck in Booking and she was miserable. She might as well have just told everyone that she was pregnant if she was going to be chained to a desk anyway. Rationally, she knew it was just for one shift but she was feeling bitter and her back hurt. She just wanted to be on the streets doing her job.

The booking door opened and Nick and Duncan walked in escorting a very drunk prisoner.

"This is Rodger Marshall, 47. We picked him up for drunk and disorderly and assaulting an officer." Nick told Andy.

"Who'd he hit?" She asked.

"Me." Nick confessed.

" No black eye? I'm surprised. Isn't that like your trademark?"

"Ha." he deadpanned "Could you just book him please?"

"Put him in a holding cell." Andy smiled.

Just as Duncan was escorting Mr Marshall to his cell he muttered "I don't feel so hot." before he collapsed.

Nick and Andy rushed to his side whilst Duncan stepped back shocked.

"Mr Marshall? Can you hear me?" Andy asked.

Nick picked up his wrist to check for a pulse.

"Anything?"

"There is a pulse but it's weak. Duncan call the medics."

* * *

Sam walked into the break room to find Andy making a peanut butter and pickle sandwich.

"That looks disgusting." He muttered.

"Hey, it's your kid's fault." she replied smiling.

Sam grinned sticking his tongue in his cheek.

"I heard there was some drama in booking." He stated.

"Yeah, some guy collapsed. He's in the hospital with Nick and Duncan now. Want some?" Andy offered, gesturing to her sandwich.

"I'll pass."

"Your loss." Andy said in a sing-song voice before taking a bite.

"That looks revolting." A voice said from the doorway.

"Good thing you don't have to eat it then." Andy mumbled with her mouth full.

Gail shrugged. "Oliver needs us in parade."

Andy and Sam glanced at each other then made their way after Gail's retreating figure; peanut butter and pickle sandwich left forgotten.

In Parade, Oliver stood behind the podium looking anxious. Sam and Andy took seats in the back.

Oliver straightened up waiting for the attention of the room.

"Officer Collins and Officer Moore apprehended a prisoner this morning for a drunk and disorderly." He took a breath. "It's bad."

"How bad?" Sam asked.

"As of now this division is under quarantine."

**A/N I may have used British English so if there is anything incorrect please let me know. **


End file.
